


Forgivness

by todorkiforlife



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I can't write for shit so deal with me please, M/M, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Maybe angst, Maybe fluff, No Smut, Not really saiouma, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, hahahaha, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorkiforlife/pseuds/todorkiforlife
Summary: Shuichi wasn't allways like this. So why did he do this? Why. What happned to him to have him join team Danganronpa.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. The Story of Shuichi Saihara

I don’t get it. How did I become like this? How did this all start? I was an average guy. Average grades. I was a guy hiding behind a Mask of lies. Every single day. I could have done better. I could have done worse. I could have had all eyes on me, but I chose the quiet road. No eyes, To drama, no change. I could dream to become the loved protagonist of my story, but I never could achieve that. 

I ask this question every night, what could I have done to be different. To not talk to Angie one day. To not help Ouma avoid Kaito home. To not talk to Ouma at all. To never watch that dreadful show. That dreadful show started it all out, is what I should say. But I have no one else to blame but me. If curiosity hadn't won, I would have been sane. Probably. If I had not watched the show I would have never joined. Never joining...sounds amazing. I never would have met some of these people. These disgraceful, idiotic freaks. Freaks like me. I was average, a sidekick. I was like them for once. Even if I knew it was fake, I was glad for once. I was normal. 

My name is Shuichi Saihara and this is my story. It all started, when I was 4. My parents had dreams, they wanted to be famous. No matter what it cost. So they left for America. Sure it stung, but I barely remember them. They are like faint and distant memories getting further and further from reach. I was then in the care of my uncle and his wife. A sweet woman really. She was the most caring and strong woman I ever met. She had long wavy, Purple hair. It was so elegant, so sleek. She had the kindest eyes really. They were teal, teal like the sky. She had a nice smile really. She had pearly white teeth. So white, so nice. She would flash me whenever something bad happened, so I would know it would be ok. 

We would do a lot of things together, when my Uncle was busy, which was a lot of the time. We would bake, she would help me with homework. We’d go for walks together, and she’d be there to cheer me on. I had the best streak if you ask me. Amazing grades, amazing friends, amazing family, amazing school, No bullies, No worries. I was considered ‘Popular’. Never thought much of it back then. Then it all poured down, it all went down the drain. At the age of 13 my lucky streak of hope vanished. She died, mysterious circumstances. I had helped my Uncle on a few cases when I was younger. Mostly murder since I exelced at that, or at least that’s what he told me, but I never got told what happened. No cause of death, none that I knew of, I practically assumed she was murdered but my memory is kinda fuzzy from the funeral. Her parents said some parting words. My Uncle as well. Then it started to rain. In the middle of the serum, Mother nature rained. “The angels were crying, they gained another angel in heaven.” Some people murmured. Then I stepped up. I saw the casket. Her closed eyes. She had a frown on her face, such a sad frown. She also wore a black dress. I looked down as an overwhelming feeling came over. I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry. It almost felt like everyone was expecting me to cry. Why was fate so cruel. What was this? 

What was this feeling of, Utter despair. I heard My Uncle say it a few times when he found out he convicted the wrong person. After that, home felt quiet. It was cold and damp. Before it was warm and bright. In the end...I had my taste of despair and it tasted disgusting. Terrible. Disturbing, but most importantly different. I had never had this feeling before. Next thing I knew, I mourned, I mourned for the next 3 months. I stayed in my room unless it was dinner or school. Everyone stayed away from me. It was actually the quite opposite of what I needed. I needed someone to hug me, to let me cry on, to let me know, it was going to be ok. 

But It never happened, the despair stuck. Then The greatest, most awful tragedy struck. Millions died. The remnants of despair were worshiped like a god. Junko Enoshima, oh how great she was. She made the very school everyone wanted in crumble. Crumble to the very ground, quite literally. 

Then a month later it aired. A new reality show everywhere. On everywhere TV, on every channel. You couldn’t escape it. It was called Danganronpa. The first of many seasons to be released. It had the freshmen of Hope's peak academy. The protagonist, Makota negai and his friend, Kirigiri. Oh how amazing Kirigiri was. She was smart and a detective. She didn’t deserve to be in a killing show, but that was the utter despair everyone was into. No one there should be in that situation. But they were. The show was oh so amazing. 

Then a week after being filmed the mastermind was revealed. It was the infamous Junko Enoshima that everyone worshiped. Hope had won and The Ultimate Despair had lost. Then a few games happened when it was the rementas of despair turns. Towa city became despair free because of Negai’s sister. Eventually life was back to normal and I was 16. I joined a school watching danganronpa shows as if it was my new religion. One day...Danganronpa was doing aduations. I could be part of it. It sent chills down my spine. This was my chance to be with everyone like me. I went to the auditions and saw quite a few familiar people. I didn’t greet, why should I? We were walking to our doom. Our very own spectacular doom. They called my name as I got a few looks. “Pshh, he’s never made it.” some of them said. Little did they know. Honestly, little did they know. I was a liar hiding behind many layers of deceit. Sometime I, myself, didn't know who I was. 

“Isn't’ that...Shuichi.” I heard a whisper. I looked from the source to see ouma. I looked at him, and he looked at me. Our eyes connected for a moment before I moved on. His eyes screamed, “Don’t go in.” But I went in anyway. I was going to seriously regret this later on. I made my recording. A little drabble why I should be in danganronpa. Then the real questions came. “You said you wanted to be the Ultimate...Detective right?” The interviewer asked me. I didn’t bother looking at them. They were just human. A blackned human. So sick, so weird. “Yes. I have liked detectives since the beginning.” I said. “Ahh so you have been here since the reign of Junko, correct?” They asked. I nodded. “Why do you want to join danganronpa?” they asked. I looked up at them. “Well Isn’t it obvious? To commit the worst, most gruesome crime ever. To escape from this peaceful life we call reality.” I said giving off a little smirk. “I see. So what would you do if you were the Mastermind?” They asked. “M-mastermind?” I asked. They nodded. “Oh well I’d make sure everyone is different. So very different, but the same at the same time. I would keep the show going the full time and then. I’d let the despair consume me...I’d make the most gruesome, bothersome executions ever before. So disturbing, Adults would cover their kids eyes so they won’t get nightmares. Enough to make an Insane person really question their saneness. And Of course, I’d plan the best execution for myself.” I Said to them. They smiled in my response. I see. We’re done here. Call in the next one” They said as I got up. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Saihara. I wish you best of luck.” they said. I walked out and went home. 

It went by fast, I was accepted. I was the Mastermind of this new killing semester. It was told to be the most gruesome of the year. The Danganronpa team knew Danganronpa was coming to an end. An undesirable end. I was told to come up with the Ingame personalities. So I worked up a sweat. I made every personality something they would hate. They would despise. Something easy to destroy. Then came Ouma. I didn’t know much of him. He was fragile, or at least that’s how he appeared to be. Easily bullied, picked on, too easy to gain trust. I made something different. I made him the Antagonist of the game. I wasn’t sure if it would make him happy, or fall into despair, but it worked. I made every personality become better than the last. Of course I had a few references. A few oldies of course like Rantaro and Tsumugi. I thought it would be interesting if Rantaro had some slight memories of his pregame self, making him an easy target to become murdered or become the blackned. Tsugumi I made her plain old Jane. Average, the ideal mastermind, and of course weekly polls. Who ever ranked first (besides Monokuma of course) Would have to live no matter what. Even if they planned a murder, I would step in and stop it, by changing their programing as little I need to. The Motives were quite easy actually. In the end I sent it to the team Danganronpa and It got approved. They emailed me saying they were going to change me a bit, to become a better actor and of course...to become a better detective.

It was a dream come true. I was counting down the days until I would get kidnaped and be in Danganronpa. I smiled at the thought.


	2. The Game has started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi awakes and He is welcomed by a memeber of Team Danganronpa before awaking in a locker.

I awoken in a dark room. It was dark, In every corner. But I saw just one thing. A humongous Monokuma head. “Glad you could make it, Mr. Mastermind.” A femine voice said, there was a grain of saltness inside as well. It was a girl, around my age with long blue hair, she wore harry potter style glasses and a school uniform. “I am Tsumgui, part of team Danganronpa. Before I have to get my memory erased, I just wanted to congratulate you. It’s not everyday someone outside of Team Danganronpa gets Chosen to be the Mastermind of a Danganronpa series.” She said smiling at me. She seemed passive aggressive so I took the congratulations with a grain of salt. 

“Well thank you Tsugumi.” I said smiling cheerfully. “Anyway, I am quite impressed with your motives to be mastermind, even plain old me couldn’t keep up. Any way todles for now.” She said then running off. 

“Mr. Saihara, do you pledge to be on team despair, no matter what?” A robotic monokuma voice asked. I smiled, “Sure, let’s go with that.” I said. “Voice recognition: Complete. Adding Fake memories:Now...Loading'' The voice said. Then a bunch of voices and memories appear. ‘A global disease, the Ultimate hunt, and of course...how I got my talent.” I then passed out from the memory upload. 

“Complete” was the last thing I heard. I had then awoken. It was dark so very dark. It smelled musty and old. It felt cold. I heard a bump next to me. “My name is Kaede Akumatsu and I’m the Protagonist of this weird story.” “Is she insane? Talking to herself like this?” I mumbled to myself. I started to bang on the locker. “BANG BANG!” The locker made. It wasn’t opening. “Was it locked from the outside?” I mumbled to myself. I then threw my whole body onto the locker as it finally opened. “Ngh.” I said as I collapsed on the school floor. “aHhH!” I yelled, noticing the blonde female. She wore a school uniform. It was dark blue. “Hey! Don’t yell at me! I’m no monster!” She yelled at me. “S-sorry” I said. “Tch. You should be.” was all she said. “Rude. I think I just figured out how we got here, but if you want to bitch about it then, fine by me.” I said to her getting ready to leave the classroom. “Wait…” She said. 

There was a long pause. “What’s your name at least?” She asked in a salty town. “Saihara, Saihara Shuichi.” I said as I rested my hand on the door knob. She scoffed, let’s go then, saidhara.” She said pushing me aside and opening the door. I shook my head. I looked behind me to see an exisal. It was so big. “Ah-” She yelled before being cut off. “THAT’S A MONSTER! YOU CAN YELL NOW!” She yelled at me. I then looked at her with panicked eyes. “LET’S GO!” I yelled, grabbing her wrist. “WHOOO, HOLD UP!” The exisal said. I ran down stairs with her following me. “Where are we going?” She asked. “Somewhere.” I said as we kept running. 

We then got to the Gym. I closed the door behind us as I closed my eyes. My back slid down the door. “That makes 16” A voice said. He sounded neutral about this all. I opened my eyes to see Rantaro amami. He’s participated in a few games already. He was a Wild card that was programmed to be the first die, that’s only if someone were to try to murder someone. Everything went as planned. The Monokubs messed everything up...they gave us our memories that we ACTUALLY need to start the games.   
Then it all happened again. “Ngh” Keade said after she made her little speech. “That’ll leave a bump.” She said. I started to move around in the locker to scare her. I then threw my body down. ‘Hopefully this’ll be the last time I do this.’ I thought to myself. “Ngh” I said as I fell forwards. I looked up. “AH!” I yelled. “Hey! I’m not a monster!” She yelled at me. “S-sorry.” I said to her. Looking down and pulling my cap down. “No, it’s ok. I’m sorry for lashing out on you. It’s just I’m really stressed. You probably are too.” She said. 

“It’s ok.” I said putting my hands in front. “If you insist, My name is Kaede Akumastu! I’m The Ultimate Pianist!” She said to me. “I heard.” I said giving off a slight chuckle. She blushed in embarrassment. “Y-you heard that Monologue?” She asked. I nodded. “I’m Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective in training.” I said to her. “...In training?” She asked. “Well I am one, but I just solved one case.” I said to her response. She took in a deep breath before putting her arm around my neck as a resting place. “No stress, it must have been a difficult case, to get that title. It’s not like they’ll give you an Ultimate if you weren’t good at what you do.” She said to me. ‘She’ll be one of the first to die.’ I thought to myself, but I couldn’t help to give a genuine smile, or was it. I myself didn’t even even know myself. 

After 30 minutes we Found everyone. Then he appeared, the mascot of this show, Monokuma. “It’s another teddy bear!” Tsugumi yelled. “I.am.not.a.teddy.bear. I am Monokuma!” Monokuma said to all of us. I’m sure some of us were on the verge of fainting. After that introduction we were told we were in a Killing game. Shockers. Keade became the protagonist she was meant to be, and said line number 1, “We won’t participate in this killing game!” It went quiet. It went so very quiet. “Phuhuhu, bold of you to assume you even have a choice.” He said to us all. 

Despair swirled around him as the students cringed. “You are stuck here, no way out, no one to hear you scream, no one to save you from this hopeless despair!” He said then releasing an evil cackle. This made everyone quiet. “Huh? Did I say something wrong? No matter.” He said before disappearing. He told us the rules before, and now all our Student Handbooks, or E-books. The New killing semester was already starting to get boring. ‘Views are probably dropping, right now. We need something to happen.’ I thought frantically looking around. Then I saw him. It was Kokichi. He was pretty annoying in his Ingame, but I can manage. “Uh-” I said as I was in front of Kokichi before he interrupted me “What's up, Mr. Detective?” He asked. I paused. ‘An absolute Wild card.’ I thought to myself. “N-nothing, I just-” I said before he interrupted me again. “Shuichiii, Speak up!” He said loud enough for some people to stop talking and focus attention on us. “S-sorry. I was just wondering…”I paused looking at kokichi. “If I was Gonna Kill someone.” He asked in an absolute boring tone. “N-NO! I don’t think anyone is going to kill anyone.” I said looking at him but avoiding looking at his eyes. 

“Shuichi, you're lying.” He said in a quieter tone. “Huh?!” I asked in shock. “I should know, I am a liar.” He said before covering his mouth with one finger. He then walked away. I stood there completely shocked. I hope to increase views at least a little bit. After we talked a bit we all decided it would be a good idea to look around. “Oh, Gonta found Manhole earlier.” Gonta spoke out. “What! Why the fuck didn’t you say so earlier.” Miu asked. “Gonta wasn’t sure to bring it up.” He replied, with an apologetic voice. “It’s okay, Gonta. Where is it?” Keade asked. “Out back behind the School.” He said as they walked out. I followed with the crowd leaving Ranatro and Kaede alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh....Thanks for reading and let me know what other ships you want to see be added. 
> 
> Have a nice Day/Night, Human.


	3. The first death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro and Keade become close? Shuichi goes into his hobbit hole. Kokichi is nice?

Eventually Ranatro and Keade meet up with everyone else as Gonta pointed towards the manhole. Kiibo offered to pick it up and failed miserably causing Kokichi to give off a small snicker. “Gonta can do it.” Gonta said as he picked up the cover with two fingers. 

“Wow. So strong!” Keade said. “Kekeke, he could easily crush a child's skull.” Korekiyo said. Himiko cringed with his words. “No. Gonta would never do that!” Gonta said, going in a panic. There was a pause before Gonta spoke again, “Where do Gonta put it?” He asked, “Over there would be fine.” Kiruimi said “Isn’t that littering, littering is bad?” Gonta asked. There was no reply so he easily tossed the lid aside. After everyone went in, we all entered a murky dark place with a newly painted sign that said exit. “Look! The exit!” Keade yelled. ‘How foolish does she really think that the exit would be so easily seen?’ I thought to myself before Maki said, “Seems...Suspicious.” She said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. “Hey Keade can I get a hug?” kaito asked Keade. “No.” She said before Tenko said, “That Degenerate just wanted Kaede boobs to rub over him.” 

I sighed as Keade tried to make it to the exit only causing her to fail. Then Monokuma appeared. “Wow! I didn’t think You’d actually try to escape. Spoiler alert! It’s Impossible to get through.” Monokuma said. Keade huffed at this response. “Don’t mind me! You can keep going if you wish!” Monokuma said before leaving. Kedae was able to convince everyone to try again, and again and again. Until Kokichi said something. “Keade enough. Can’t you see? Everyone is tired!” He said pointing towards everyone who were on their knees. 

They were all tired. All filled with despair. ‘Bing Bong Bing’ The monitor went off. “It is now 10 P.M, please head to your dorm.” Monokuma said through the Monitor. Everyone then left as they agreed it was Impossible to reach the end. I wanted to stay behind, to comfort Keade but it seemed Kaito was ahead of me so I left. “Don’t worry keade! I’m sure we could have made it if we had more hope.” Was what I heard. ‘Kaito, you are so oblivious.’ I thought to myself. I couldn’t help but laugh at the irony.

I went to my dorm as I collapsed on my bed. After an hour I decided to go to the library. After all, that was where I had to check into. When I got there I saw Rantaro snooping around. He put his hand into the crack as the library door opened. ‘Shit he knows.’ I thought to myself going into the Men’s restroom to access the secret room. It was the biggest stall with a secret switch that was a towel rack. It was kinda out of place but there was a shower in the big stall to get rid of any bloody evidence. I then got into a dark room. The walls were thin so I had to be quiet but I could hear Rantro investigate the door. I sighed as I heard him say, “Seems like there is a special card to access this door.” He said in disappointment. He then walked away. I took a breather. 

I then signed in and read the Mastermind threads. “Did you just see that! Rantro tried to enter the Mastermind’s room. That must mean he isn’t the mastermind.” One person said. “I think It’s miu, we need a second Junko. Horny Bitches Rule at being the Mastermind.” One person said. “Kokchi’s kinda sus.” Someone also says. “I kinda hope kaede dies first. The first protag to die first!” “Shuichi’s Kinda quiet. It’s cute.” “Wait is Himiko the Ultimate Mage or Magician?” 

No viewers have any reason to suspect me so I should be safe for now. I then left the secret room and took a nice warm shower. I then left for my room as I ran into Rantaro near the entrance. “Oh...Rantaro.” I said a bit groogerily. “What are you doing up this early?”Rantaro asked. “I could ask the same.” I said to him. There was a pause. “Touche.” he said he then looked at my hair. “Your hair’s wet.” He said. “Yeah. I was investigating a bit and then I felt dirty so I took a shower in the guys bathroom.” I said. “Ah ok.” He said. “Have a nice night Rantaro.” I said. He sighed before waving me goodnight. 

I then went to bed, I slept like a baby with little worries. I then awoke with Monokuma in my room. “Shuichi.” The mascot's voice said. I awoke to see him right in front of my face. “What cha dreaming about?” He asked as his bear nose touched my human nose. “Get out of my face.” I said angrily. “Alright Shuichi.” He said backing off. “Can’t you leave me alone.” I said to him. “Ouch. Is that anyway to speak to your Headmaster and your FAVORITE character too?” Monokuma asked. I sighed, “You are ONE of my favorites. Like second.” I said, giving him a smirk as he looked down glumly. “Fine. Is that anyway to speak to your headmaster?” He asked. I giggled. “What of this world?” I asked. He looked down glumly. 

I paused, “Alright, I apologize to the Headmaster.” I said before I miserably held in a laugh. “It’s better than nothing.” he said before disappearing. I got up and grabbed my hat before leaving. I entered the Cafeteria, and hopes were lifted as if yesterday never happened. We talked for a bit before Monokuma came in. Kaito almost tried to kill Monokuma before the stupid Monobears tried to kill Kaito instead killed Monokuma. I sighed, but on the bright side this gave people false hope that the killing game was over. I’ll have to get Mother Kuma to make another Monokuma. After that it was freetime and Keade chose to spend it with me. ‘How sweet.’ I thought sarcastically. 

I decided to go to the library and “investigate”. I looked around the library and said, “Huh seems like there aren’t any books on top of this one.” I mumbled. I looked around and looked. There I saw the crack. I placed my hands there as I slowly opened it. “A secret room.” I said as I quickly closed the door and ran. “I need to tell someone.” I mumbled to myself. As I stumbled out of the library I came across Kokichi. ‘Shit! He’s not supposed to be here.’

I thought to myself. “Tell someone what?” He asked. I held my breath. “...” I paused. ‘Should I trust him. He could tell everyone and the whole plot would be ruined. Including the murder. If I wanted there to be a murder that is.’ I thought. “I found a room. A secret room that looks like Monokuma. I’m thinking of getting Keade since she might be helpful. But you are the Supreme leader so I assume you make choices like these all the time.” I said trying to sound convincing. 

He seemed to have believed it. “Alright! Let’s get Keade then!” He said cheerfully as he grabbed my hand. We got to the dormitories as I knocked on her door. She answered. “I found something! Meet me and Kokchi over at the Library.” I said. Kokichi looked at me. “Why don’t we just wait for her here?” He asked. “I have something to do.” I said looking at him as I ran towards the library. “That’s right. I need to put dust on the card reader.” I mumbled as I kept running. I finally got there as I catched a breather. 

I put some dust on the card reader as I then stood outside the library waiting for Kokichi and Kaede. They got here after 5 minutes. I showed them the door. Keade came up with a plan to catch the mastermind. I could see it in her eyes. “Hey! Mr. Detective!” Kokichi yelled. “Oh huh?” I said to him. “What’s the point if Monokuma’s dead?” He asked. I took a pause. “Why hide a door if it’s just for Monokuma?” I said to him as he understood. “So what does this mean?” Keade asked. “That one of us is a mastermind.” I said. Keade gulped. After we investigated and tried to slide our Monopads, we said goodbye and decided it would be best to keep this a secret. 

The next day Monokuma gave us a motive. It was the First Blood perk. Fitting because it won’t be used.   
Anther day passed without a murder. The viewers were getting unhappy. Everyone was getting antsy. I NEEDED Keade to commit a murder. “You have 3 days till all of you Forcefully partispacted gets killed.” Monokuma said to everyone. They all went quiet. 2 days passed. No murder.  
10 hours in the third day I set up a trap for Keade. 3 more hours the Victim, Rantaro entered the library as me and keade entered the library. I excused myself to use the restroom. I let keade have the retriever so the iron ball can hit rantro. ‘Click’ The camera went off. I opened the door to see the ball just miss Rantra’s head. ‘Curse the survivors perk’ I thought as I grabbed the ball and smashed his head. That was the end of the Rantaro. 

I grabbed my Iron ball and entered the mastermind liar. I changed my clothes and whipped my face. It was quick as I ran to the classroom. Keade ran past me. “THE RECEIVER WENT OFF!” She yelled. I followed her as we ran into Kaito and Tenko. We opened the door. Tenko let out a scream. “A Body has been discovered. Please come into the library in the basement.” The announcement said. Rantro laid there. “Rantaro...wasn’t the mastermind.” Keade mumbled to herself. 

The despair was on her face. It swirled around her. Everyone soon gathered around his body as there were yells of terror at their first sight of the dead. The investigation was a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get the first murder over with....
> 
> Anyway Next chapter will be interesting!


	4. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the murder's that occur (and gone through very vaugly) what shall happen

The class trial started. Keade was found guilty as she was executed. I put on a crying mask as we all watched her be killed by the thing she loved the most. Her piano by one of her favorite songs. The despair on her face made me want to smile and laugh. Then she died. She could no longer as the rope then ended her. Her body was smashed and punctured as long as the annoying Monokid. Good riddance to him. 

Not even 2 minutes after the class trial her pink blood dripped on the floor, her gorgeous blood, and my stinging cheek. Kaito just punched me to knock some sense into me. “This isn’t what she would have wanted.” He said. 

“Still believing in a murder.” Kokichi said as everyone went quiet. We all entered the elevator. ‘I-i can’t believe that they trusted me like this...and now…’ I looked towards the door of the elevator. ‘I’m the Protagonist AND the Mastermind of this Fantastic killing game. It was a dream come true. Lady Luck must really be on my side.’ I thought. 

The elevator came to stop as it opened. We all excused ourselves and headed to our dorms. I entered my dorm as I felt dread overcome me. “Why am i feeling this way?” I said to myself as I collapsed behind my door. My cheeks felt hot and warm as I kept trying to hold back these tears. It just keeps spinning. More and more to a hot mess of sobs. 

“Why...She was nothing more than a pawn. How could she have such an affect on me?” I thought as I kept sobbing. I wanted nothing more than to just step over my heart but...maybe it could create an interesting plot. ‘The mastermind, The monster that put them in this tragic killing game started to grow attachments to his victims. He started to see them as fellow classmates, not as ants meant to be crushed. That thought crossed my mind, ‘Nah, must be a one time thing.’ I thought as I started to laugh at the thought. 

But I was wrong, after the 2nd motive was handed out, with their dark secrets. Like the first game. It was kinda boring with the main character, Neagi but the Ultimate reveal was amazing! So I decided to go a bit classic. “Puhuhuhu, your dark and~ most embarrassing secrets are gonna be revealed if you don’t in….24 hours.” Monokuma said as he then popped away. “What an empty threat.” Kaito said as he chuckled to himself. I paused. ‘They are gonna be in the dorms soon...I sure hope those Monokuma rejects mess this up.’ I thought as I glanced at everyone. “Welp...this was a waste of time.” Kokichi said as he walked out the room. 

People didn’t stare at me anymore. After all, I took a protective helmet to ward off suspicion. 

I decided to get to know Kirumi. I already knew her darkest and most embarrassing secret anyway. Was I gonna tell, of course not. After she explained what it means to be a maid...I went to my room to find Monokuma. “Here you go Shuichi.” He said as he handed me my darkest secret. I thanked him as he left. 

I turned it on. My screen lit up with my name, Shuichi Saihara. Monokuma’s voice then spoke, “What Kind of secret could our Ultimate Detective have, I wonder. Well, I couldn’t dig up much so what’s worse than bringing up the past. Young Shuichi, solved a murder case. Starting at his despairful...lustful eyes, he started to wear his filthy and lack of fashion to protect himself from the world.” The screen then turned black to show the man I ‘that I convicted’ hanging in his cell. “I wonder what life Shuichi ruined by getting too deep in his own talent.”Monokuma’s voice spoke. I dropped it. “T-that’s messed up.” I said as I looked around and stuffing it deep in the dresser. 

I then sat on my bed. I slowly started to fall asleep. When I awoke I heard knocking on my door. “Hey...Shuichi?! Are you there? I wanted to talk to my sidekick.” Kaito said as he kept banging on the door. “If you're dead, mind letting me know?” Kaito then asked. “Yeah, I’m dead. Now leave me alone.” I said on my bed. I didn’t hear his footsteps move, instead he said, “Everyone’s waiting for you in the dining hall.” I got up, and opened the door. “Wooooooooo, I'm a ghost!” I said as Kaito jumped before we had a somewhat pleasant conversation as we entered the dining hall. 

We talked a bit as we confirmed everyone was here. But Ryoma wasn’t here. We all looked around to see him...dead in his own lab. We investigated, Kirumi got executed. Maki’s assassin secret was revealed. After a couple of days, we were told that we could talk to our loved ones if there was murder. Of course leaving out the details that it was blackned who got the call if they successfully got away with it. 

We found Himiko’s and Korekiyo Body, both bodies seemed different as Humiko’s had duct tape around her head and Korekiyo was covered in bruises around his body… he had smeared lipstick under his mask. It seemed like he couldn’t breathe so he died of lack of air. 

Tenko was executed by being taken down by a bunch of men, and one female. Tenko killed...Korekiyo and Korekiyo killed Tenko. Such despair!

Yet my soul and gut felt heavy with these deaths. Kokichi was rated the Fan favorite of the game so he had an easy ticket as he pretended to be the mastermind, just to drive me out. It made me so...ECSTATIC! It made my blood run cold every time Kokichi entered the room and told the same lie...that HE was the mastermind. To make everyone hate him.

The very despair he wanted. Miu then made the Neo world program. She was trying to murder Kokichi and made it so obvious but when we came out...Gonta was dead! What a twist!. Miu then got killed, as I felt bad for Gonta. He didn’t deserve any of this...but the rush of despair was growing so much with every trace of guilt washed over me. 

Kokichi cut off all ties with everyone, “So you're that kind of guy, huh?” I told Kokichi, his face turned pale. He then walked away with a smile full of malice. Kokichi entered his dorm as I then locked him in his door. ‘H-HEY! I’M IN HERE! HOW DID THIS STUPID THING JAM!” Kokichi yelled through the door. I sighed. I then went into the secret mastermind room as I programmed Kaito’s illness to act a bit earlier than planned. I went to bed as an ‘A body’s been discovered’ announcement went off. “Please go to the cafeteria.”Monokuma said as everyone explained he took a bite of food and then he started to hack up blood. 

No one got executed...then the mastermind trial went off as kokichi discovered the secret room through the guys bathroom. We found the mother kuma and that keade wasn’t the one who murdered Rantrao. After a bit of time the last and final trial was going to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not much motivation for this chapter as you can tell eh he he But I promise you the following chspters should me interesting.


	5. The betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 6th trial of V3

The elevator slowly went down. Everyone’s anxiety went up, as the truth was coming closer. It was Kokichi’s Idea to do this trial. What his reasons are, seems kinda obvious. The elevator stopped as we went towards our place. 

After a minute of quiet silence, Monokuma spoke, “I’d like to begin by asking Kokichi a question, since hosting this class trial was his idea...What exactly is the point of this class trial?” He asked Montaro then yelled, “Yeah! Why are we all here?! No one has even died yet! Whoa my voice was louder than I expected! I’m on a roll.” 

Monokid then yelled, “HEY! I’m no slouch, at bein’ a loud mouth either.” Getting further away from the topic. Why did I have to make new ones? “Me, too,” Monophine said as she spoke in a normal tone. 

“The purpose of this class trial is to figure who actually murdered Rantaro.” Kokichi said unamused. “Huh? A retrial?” Monokid yelled. “Which case?” Tsugumi asked. “The first one, duh! The one for Rantrao. Me and Shumai found some new evidence!” He said smirking at the Monokubs. I took a gulp. 

“But what is the point? Keade’s still gonna be dead?” Monokuma said. “Yeah YEAH!” Montaro said. 

“What if we voted for the wrong person.” He said. “Huh? Wrong! Auta says that is simply Impossible!” Angie said. “Monokuma...said the blackned was Kaede.” Maki said. “Are you saying he was wrong, or is that another lie, Kokichi?!” Kibo asked. 

“Wh-wh-what?!” Monokid interjected. Monokuma held out the dentetor that threatened their existence. “Whoa! He got the dentantor!” Monsuke said. 

“To make sure the first trial wasn't a lie, I’d like to retry this case with the new evidence.” Kokichi said in balentent voice. There was a pause, “If I’m correct, this whole killing game was a waste of time.” He said as he bit his nail, “So you wanna focus on the first trial to point blame at the Gamemaster.” There was a pause. “If you have nothing to hide, I’d think you’d allow this trial.” I said to monokuma. 

“Phuhuhu~ So it has come back to the first trial, the main focal point. WHAT A TWIST! I love twists so I’ll allow it.” He said. Maki was the first to speak, “So what is this new truth?” There was a pause. “Hmmm, Shuichi care to explain, I’d only get bored if I had to explain to little miss murderous pants.” He said, “There are several but we should focus on Rantaro’s talent.” I told her as she was clearly upset at Kokichi’s new nickname for her. “You figured out what his talent is?” Kibo asked. “He...was the Ultimate Survivor.” I explained to kibo. 

“Ultimate...survivor?” Maki asked. “Auta agrees.” Angie said. “Rantro became the Ultimate survivor after he survived a past killing game. After that...his memory was wiped...he pastispaicted in the killing game once more.” I said to them hoping it made at least some sense for their small brains. 

“S-so, this isn’t his first killing game?” Tsugumi yelled in shock. “B-but why did he participate in a second killing game?” Kibo asked. “Isn’t it obvious, he had a thing for killing other’s.” Kokichi jokes. “Actually, we’re not sure, but after I learned Rantaro is the Ultimate Survivor, I’ve deduced his objective.” I said. “His...Objective?” Maki asked. 

“The reason he went to the Library, before he was killed and, why he knew about the hidden room.” Kokichi said for me, “So he didn't just randomly find the hidden door?” Angie asked, “I’m sure that’s what everyone thought at the time, but....that was false.” Kokichi said to answer Angie’s question. “The actual reason why Rantaro knew about this door was because the survivor perk me and Kokichi found.” I said showing them the tablet covered in blood. 

“It has a map of the entire academy...Yadadadada, Even the area’s that weren’t known at the time.” Kokichi said as he smirked at us all. “He...was given the survivors perk.” Kibio said to himself out loud. He talked back and forth about this before Monokuma said, “And keade killed him.” He said. “What a snake!” monosuke, said. 

“So what’s the point? You know who killed Rantrao, you know what he did, it’s all pointless!” Monokuma said getting all antsy. “It’s not pointless. We have new evidence that can lead to a new truth.” I said. “A new truth?” Monokuma scoffed. “I don’t really get it, but we just need to look back at Rantaro’s case, right?” tsugumi asked. “Yeah, basically.” Kokichi said. They all agreed to do it. 

“The only one at the crime scene was Rantaro himself.” Monokuma said. “No, that’s wrong!” Kokichi said. “Huh?” Monokuma asked “The survivors perk is proof of that, when he originally found the body, it wasn’t on him, he only had the Monopad, so that means, someone stole it after he died.” He said. “So their thief huh?” As Monokid dies. ‘Good riddance.’ I thought. “Ahhh!” Monophine yelled, “Oops, my paw slipped.” Monokuma said as he shrugged it off. 

“So, who took the Monopad? Do you know anything else?” Maki asked, turning towards me. Kokichi felt ignored. “The one who took the Monopad was the Mastermind, anyone can figure that out.” Kokichi said. “Ah! The Mastermind! Auta remembers this talk in the beginning!” Angie said. 

“The survivor perk was found in the hidden room of the library.” Kokichi said “And only the Mastermind has access to that room, correct?” I asked blatantly. “Between the time Rantrao died and when they found him, they put the monopad in the hidden room?” Maki asked. 

“Nope, that’s impossible!” Monokuma said. “Impossible? Why?” Kibo asked in a panic state. “Huh? You don’t know? Why even my cute little cubs have already figured it out.” Monokuma said. “W-we have!” Monophine said as she started to panic. “Y-yeah so I’ll let montaro explain.” Monosuke said. “Huh? I’ve already forgotten what we’re talking about…” Monotaro said in reply. Monokuma threatened their existence. “Oh, Crap! He’s gonna push it! It’ll be Monokid all over again!” Monosuke said. “The mastermind is not in any of the photos, why is that?” Monodam asked. “Huh?” Montrao said. 

“Oh, that is true. The way Shuichi and Keade set up the camera, they should have taken a picture of the mastermind entering the library.” Tsugumi said. “Ohoho! That is true. So why did the mastermind not appear in the image. Was there some divine intervention?” Angie asked, 

“That...reasoning was wrong.” Monodam said. Monophine complimented him. “But the camera’s have a 30 second interval. So the mastermind could have taken that to their advantage.” Kibo stated. 

“How would they know what was happening if they were staying hidden?” monodam said. “No That’s wrong!” Kokichi Interjected. “The Mastermind simply did see what’s happening in the library because they DID have Surveillance cameras.” Kokichi said. Maki gave him a glare. ‘She probably still thinks that Kokichi is the mastermind.’ I thought. “...Surveillance cameras?” Monodam asked. “Oh yeah the nanokuma’s, their job is to montier the campus.” Montaro said to us all. 

“All the footage is wireless transmitted through Motherkuma and then sent to Monokuma.” Kibo said. “Thanks Keebo, Motherkuma is really important. If Motherkuma receives the camera feeds, the mastermind can ask anything. They would as well know about the situation in the library and the hidden room.” Kokichi said, informing everyone. 

“So that would mean motherkuma told the mastermind about the intervals.” Angie said with a gasp. “And the mastermind was in the hidden room, after they stole the monopad from Rantro,” Maki said, as she eyed Kokichi.   
“But Why would they steal the Monopad?” I mumbled to myself, but loud enough so everyone can hear.

“The mastermind was TOTALLY terrified that one of us would see Rantaro’s survivor's perk.” Kokchi answered. “No, that’s wrong!” Monokuma iterjected. “Huh?” Kokichi mumbled and was taken off guard. “I wasn’t necessarily afraid...the survivor perk was for Rantaro’s eyes only. Sure he could have shared that info with you...but that’s not the same as getting the info directly from the monopad. Cuz then, you can’t say it was a survivor perk for Rantaro’s eyes only, right?” He paused. “So when he died, I just took it back, that’s all.” Monokuma finished. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Monokuma.” kokichi said with a smirk. “Hm? How do you figure?” Monokuma asked him. “You seem pretty calm now, but at the time you must have been pretty desperate. The monopad clearly stated there was a mastermind. If we knew there was a mastermind behind all this, we most likely would’ve worked together. But you can’t let this happen. You Needed us to go after each other.” Kokichi said. Monokuma stared at him, not saying anything. 

“Either way, you admit the mastermind stole the monopad, right?” Maki asked “Well, yes...But only reluctantly.” Monokuma said looking down. 

“Ahahaha, but why didn’t the mastermind send monokuma to retrieve it?” Angie asked. There was a pause. “Wouldn’t that have been easier?” Angie spoke. “Can’t!” Monokuma spoke. “The rules state, I can’t participate in a murder that includes tampering with the crime scene.” Monokuma spoke. 

“If you're sooooo strict about following the rules, does that mean that someone is watching? If that’s the case-” Kokichi said before Monokuma interrupted him, “Still what a waste of a survivor's perk. If only he lived a little longer, then this info would’ve made things interesting.” Monokuma spoke. 

“Auta says Monokuma is nervous, that’s why he changed the subject! Nyehe!” Angie said with a cheerful smile. “The point of this class trial is to discuss Rantaro’s case, right? The Mastermind stealing his survivor perk shouldn’t affect it whatsoever. In the end Kaede killed him...There’s no shaking off that truth.” Monokuma said. The Monokubs agreed with him. 

“No, that is not the truth. I’m certain of that.” I spoke. All eyes were on me. “It's a lie, you made up!” I yelled at him. “Me? Lie?” Monokuma asked. 

“That’s right! Keade wasn’t the one who killed Rantaro! The true culprit is the mastermind.” I spoke so calmly. They all looked at me. “The mastermind’s the culprit!” Tsugumi yelled in confusion. “Geez...and you call yourself the Ultimate detective? Tryin’ to overturn the results of the first trial….The Monokubs won’t be silent about this.” Monokuma spoke.

The Monokubs complained. “Yep, yep. Keade set up the whole thing...even the lethal shot put ball. Keade had it all along.” Monophine said. “No, that’s wrong!” Kokichi yelled. “The most important fact we discovered during the investigation is this...the shot put ball that rantaro was killed with, was different than the one Keade had.” Kokichi spoke. 

“A different shot put ball? What do you mean?” Maki asked hestantily. “Me and Shuichi found a Shot in the trash can in the hidden room. But it was not the murder weapon. That Shot put ball didn’t even have any blood on it. Rather...there was a pink fiber to that shot.” I spoke. Shuichi nodded

“Pink fiber. So what? Do you remember how keade was carrying the shot put ball?” I asked them all. Having them slowly come to the fact the one who first sent her to her death was the one who actually committed the crime, but I had to keep my composure just a little longer. “Ahahah….Auta was right! She had it in her backpack!” Angie spoke. “It was wrapped in her spare vest.” I said. “Her PINK spare vest.” Kokichi stated 

“I see… The shot put ball you found in the room had a pink fiber in it…” Maki spoke. “Yes, Miss Murder! It’s from her vest.” Kokichi spoke, getting bored. 

“Basically, for those airheads, the shot keade had used didn’t hit Rantaro.” Kokichi said. Some of them scoffed at the name airheads. 

“It’s clear to me that the real murder weapon is different that the shot kaede had. Yes Keade set up the bookcase and rolled the shot into the vent...but that shot didn’t hit rantaro meaning the plan failed.” I said. Montaro panicked

“That means the shot put ball in the hidden room. That means…!” Angie spoke as I tried to think. “The mastermind took it from the library. Only they could get in that room, after all.” Kokichi spoke. “That mastermind took it?” Tsgumi looked a bit worried. Everyone ignored her but later this airhead personality will make her the number one suspect.

“So they recovered the shot that missed Rantaro, and he was killed by a different one.” Kibo spoke. “Rantaro was TOTALLY killed by the Mastermind, who made it look like kaede did it. I could never forgive them.” Kokichi said with a childish pout.   
Monodam then exploded. “Opps. I got to work up!” Monokuma said. “The mastermind killed rantaro...but why?” I asked, trying to keep a calm and level head. 

“The time limit, duh.” Kokichi said. There was a pause. “I’m sure you could’ve figured that out, Shuichi.” Kokichi said a bit disappointed. “Keade was keeping us all together, and refused to kill each other. To break up the peacefulness, the mastermind introduced that motive. This was a very dangerous gamble though. Total chaos would’ve been too bad.” Kokichi explained. We talked back and forth for a while before we came to a conclusion that the Mastermind is DEFINITELY the killer. We just need to look for holes in their albi. 

Kokichi’s POV  
“Our Albi’s...from back then?” Shuichi asked, being a bit nervous, no that's a lie...he’s acting. But why, he’s making himself suspicious. “Didn’t we already discuss the first class trial. What good would it be to discuss that again?” Kibo asked. “For a robot, you sure are stupid. We know the mastermind killed Beloved Rantaro, it’ll lead us to the mastermind, with a lie, or a whole.” I explained to the twats. “Was that first comment meant to robophobic?” Kibo asked me. “See however you wanna see it.” I told him. 

“...So we just have to give our albi’s again.” Maki stated. “Neyah! Let’s do it!” Angie said. “Phuhuhu~ I wonder where this discussion will lead. Will it lead to a mastermind in this very room….or….not.” Monokuma said. “I was in the gameroom, in the basement with Maki, kaito and Gonta. Tenko and Himiko were there too. Auta says they're innocent!” Angie spoke. 

“Even if i was in the same basement...it’s impossible for me to kill Rantaro.” Maki spoke comly. ‘No lie their miss murder pants.’ I thought. “I didn’t kill rantaro either. Auta told me not to.” Angie spoke. ‘No lie in her murdering, dear Rantranto. Auta not so much.’ I thought. “I was in my room, by myself...Ryoma and Kokcihi also stayed in their dorms as well. I know this is a poor albi, but I did not kill rantaro.” Kibo spoke with sadness. ‘Aww, no lie there.’ I thought. 

“I was in the dining hall. Kiyo, Miu, and Kirumi were there with me. Though I did leave to use the bathroom. I still couldn’t have killed Rantaro.” Tsugumi said with a proud expression. “I was with Keade before using the bathroom. I could have killed Rantaro though.” Shuichi said.   
“No! That’s wrong!” I yelled at him. He looked nervous, but like not in a good way. It’s like it was a trap or something. A gut feeling yelled. “Wait a minute, Shuichi.” I said looking at him. Everyone gave me a death glare. 

“Hmm?” He made a noise as he looked at me. “You said you went to the bathroom. The boys bathroom near the dining hall right?” I asked him. “Yeah. I ran into Tsugumi on my way there.” Shuichi spoke, Tsugumi gasped a bit. “Eh, um. I didn’t think it was necessary to say that.” She spoke in a hush voice. “What about that bathroom, Kokichi?” Maki asked me, she’s starting to trust me a bit. ‘How cute.’ I thought. “The last bathroom, the big one. Has a hidden passage. It’s connected to the hidden room. Which means it’s possible to get into the hidden room from there.” I said to them trying to explain. Shuichi nodded. “Yeah, Kokichi invited me to go investigate with him. We both decided to look in the boys bathroom, my suggestion, when i knocked there I realized it was hollow. We lift some things up and voila the wall slided.” Shuichi spoke. ‘I didn’t think much at the idea, but it’s kinda suspicious now, even though that was the area that he looked at first as well.’ I thought. 

“It doesn’t help that Shuichi left around the time the body was discovered. Kaede ran into him as he walked back.” I spoke. No one believed me, no one wanted to believe me so I’d have to give them a shit ton of evidence to convince them and myself he is the mastermind, and that is no lie. 

“I don’t get it. Why suspect me all of a sudden.” Shuichi said, getting a bit anxious. “...Maybe they went from the library?” Angie asked. “No Shuichi placed dust over the card reader. There wasn’t any on the floor.” I explained. 

“So to enter the hidden room, they would need a different route, the boy’s bathroom.” Maki spoke explaining it to herself. “I believe that’s the case. They entered the secret room through the boy’s bathroom, with the help of motherkuma they could've figured out what would unfold. Waited, and then BAM! Rantaro no more.” I said. There was a pause. “After the deed was done...the culprit took the survivor perk AND Keade’s shot put ball. After that they went back and returned to the boy’s bathroom. 

“Y-your saying the one who killed rantaro was...Shuichi?” Angie asked, her face got weak as she started to tremble. “No, I-i mean there has to be a mistake!” Shuichi started to panic, if it was real or not i couldn’t tell but he was panicking. “Is Shuichi even capable of that. He was just a weak scrawny detective at the time.” Maki said not wanting to believe it. “Yeah, it would been impossible for me!” Shuichi spoke. 

“But YOU said you went to the bathroom during the murder. How can you refute that fact?” I asked him. He hung his head down. “Hey, Shuichi’s what’s the meaning of this?” maki asked. “This can’t be true though.” Kibo spoke. Angie stayed quiet. “I didn’t know about that Before. I swear!” Shuichi yelled desperately before. 

“There is no evidence that he’s the mastermind!” Monophine yelled. “Allow me to cut through those words.” I yelled at them. “Before being destroyed, Motherkuma told us something. The person who has to say birth is the mastermind.” I said. 

“When they say, Give birth, it makes a spare.” Maki said. “Didn’t we all say that though?” Angie said. “Ah!” he yelled. “Shuichi was the only one who didn’t say ‘Give birth.’ He said Make. He knew if he said give birth a spare would be made.” I said. 

“I’m not the mastermind! Don’t you guys believe me? Back me up...please.” He said, giving off a desperate call. “Then refute. We’re waiting, Shuichi. I don’t want to believe it, either. You helped with all of the cases. So just refute.” Maki yelled at him. “I do want to believe it, just kidding! That was a lie. I hate to think Shumai was the mastermind.” I said. 

Shuichi was quiet. There was a tense void of anger and silence. “The mastermind is you.” I said to Shuichi. There was a pause. “I don’t know what to say, you’re mistaken. I’m not the mastermind!” He said losing his cool. It almost seems like he’s doing this on purpose. As if...he was copying someone. ‘Kirumi!’ That’s when it came crashing down. If he wanted he could turn this around, but he’s not! “Phuhuh~ Shuichi’s taking his sweet old time, but waiting is so hard. Kokichi! Start the closing argument!” Monokuma yelled at me. He threatened my life. There I exposed Shuichi. 

I closed the case and I then looked at Shuichi. His face was blank. ‘Was he worried, was he glad? Was I right, or was I right.’ I thought. I looked at him for the longest time. There was the longest silence of my life. “Boo. That’s my line.” He spoke with a childish tone. Thick black smoke covered the trial to show us Shuichi. He was still Shuichi. Nothing changed, no appearances...no new make-up, but his eyes were filled with not a care in the world. They were despair filled. “I Shuichi Saihara! The Ultimate Detective is the mastermind of this Danganronpa series!” He yelled to us all with the widest smile. “W-what’s wrong...isn’t this what you all wanted?” He said looking down disappointed. “I did everything to get here, honestly. I did a lot of things to get to this moment cause this season was bOrInG!” He said looking at his nails. Everyone, including me, was speechless. 

“Oh sorry, I should probably speak for you.” He said looking down in shame. “I’ll kill you.” He said as he then gasped. Maki grumbled at his impression. “Ah! It was you-?” He said as he let out a chuckle Tsugumi looked down in shame. “Nyeh~ Auta knew it! Shuichi was the mastermind!” He said as he clasped his hands together. He rolled his eyes. “...” He paused looking at me. “Nehehe, how sad. Shumai is the mastermind.” He said before he looked at me and gave me the widest grin. “...” I couldn’t say anything. 

“So if I kill you, will the game end?” Maki asked him. There was a pause. “Psh! AHAHAHAHA! This killing game will never end! Even if you stab me, electrocute me, push me off a cliff. There will always be people who want a game like this!” He said. “Huh?” Angie asked. “He’s bluffing. Let’s kill him and get this over with.” Maki spoke with such poison. “He may say something important. Force shouldn’t be necessary.” Keebo said with such worry

“This class trial is over.” I said. “Aww man. It’s over already?” Shuichi said looking down. “You killed Keade, you sent her to her death and had monokuma cover it up! The class trials are rigged. This whole game is illegitimate.” I said to him using such big words. He looked at me with a blank stare. “Oh yeah. Sorry about that, I messed that up.” He said, looking as chirpy as ever. 

There was then a pause. “So…?” He asked. “So! Is that all you have to say Saihara!” I yelled at him. He looked down in disappointment. “The viewers won’t be so happy about that apology! Stop the killing game! Auta demands it!” Angie yelled. “Huh? Viewers? You're on the wrong track. A meteorite came crashing down and I decided to crash the surviving party to bring such despair! Humanity’s last hope being forced to play a killing game. An interesting story really!” He said as he gave off a chuckle. 

“Did...you know about this? Aren’t you part of the remnants of despair?” Maki asked me with poison. “Psh! I would NEVER join Crazy’s team. That was just a lie to lure him out.” I said to them all. Shuichi nodded. “Yeah, as sad and unbelievable it seems Kokichi actually innocent!” He said. “So...we’re the last of Humanity?” Angie asked as her face looked glum. “Yup! I just reused a bit of the other killing games. I mean…” he said looking at us all. “I myself need to be entertained. There are no survivors of humanity! THAT IS THE TRUTH OF THE ULTIMATE ACADEMY KILLING GAME!” He said. 

“No! That’s wrong!” I said. “Oh. Such a surprise.” He said in a mockful tone. “That may be what we remember...that no one is out there. But how do we know our memories are real?” I said. “Huh? What do you mean by that? Are you doubting your OWN memories.” Shuichi said with a sigh. 

“There are a few things that are bothering me, about our memories.” I explained to them. I showed them the Hope peak’s research I found. We found holes, many holes to our memories that don't match the notebook, nor Rantaro’s message.

“The flashback lights...are implants.” I said, the realization hit me like a title wave. “Yup! That’s right! Lie’s are like snowballs, the more you add to it the bigger they become! Therefore making them much more interesting when revealed as lies.” Shuichi said. 

“Yes. Just as Kokichi said. They are lies. They are light waves that trick your brain into thinking this is what happened in the past.” Monokuma explained. “Yup! So those memories of joining Hope peak’s academy...FAKE! You guys have nothing to do with that!” Shuichi said. There was a short pause. “None of us were students there. It was a fake memory!” He said. 

“W-we never attended Hope’s peak?” Angie asked, she looked glummer and glumer by the moment. “Yeah, it was all a motivation to get you into the killing game. Discovering what the outside world was, BOOM! You were the symbols of Hope.” Shuichi said with the widest smirk. 

“Even this trial I manipulated!” He said. “You controlled our emotions to find the mastermind?” Maki asked. “This is a killing game, emotions run like blood!” He said as he started to drool a bit. Angiw then had a breakdown, “W-why are we in this killing game?” Angie asked as cried. “Yeah. Who knows? My plan kinda fell apart. So figure it out on your own. This is a class trial, afterall, but I’ll give you all a hint!” He said. There was a pause. “Tsugumi can cosplay everyone in the past killing game!” He said and then he became quiet. “B-but tsugumi can only cosplay fictional characters!” keebo yelled. “That means-” I said. “Danganronpa is a fictional world!” Shuichi said. 

“Dang...ronpa.” I said, “What are you even talking about!” Keebo yelled. “Huh? You don’t know. We’re all a part of it.” He said. 

“So. Hope's Peak academy…” Maki said. “Well...it’d be a lie to say that was fiction. Hope’s peak did exist. The tragedy did exist as well! But the people before are all fiction! Mere character’s that people choose to like!” He exclaimed. “W-what?” I said. “Isn’t it surprising! You believed fiction as if it was real!” He said as he let out a chuckle. 

“The outside world is fine. Now.” He said disappointed with his last word. “I-if it’s not destroyed anymore, does that mean we can go Home?!” Angie asked with excitement. “No. That can’t happen.” Shuichi said. “Huh?” Angie said as her voice turned into a whimper. “Why not?!” Keebo demanded. “Are you sure you wanna know?” Monokuma asked. They all nodded. “The outside world doesn’t want-cha! I’m sure the audience will agree with me.” Monokuma spoke with such poison. He then grabbed a key and turned it as the room changed. Pictures were everywhere. 

“I can’t believe Shuichi was the mastermind! XD” One of the floating words. “I’m glad kokichi is alive.” Another said. “Monokuma can step on me.” “My bets were on tsugumi, she was quiet, it was like she was the mastermind.” So many comments. 

“These are the viewers, only a few thousand of them. Just like Kokichi said. It was made because people wanted to see them.” Shuichi said. “SO it WAS a show.” I yelled. “It’s all so boring out there. So people watch this killing game.” He said. “W-why?” Maki asked. “With no Hope, there is no despair, If there is only hope, despair will come...eventually.” He said. “It's the cycle.” He said. “Everyone is so very bored so they need something! And this is something! Everyone here is a fan of Danganronpa! Isn’t that just cruel!” He said, then laughing. “W-we were forced to play this killing game?” I asked him. “Yup! By the viewers of course, and the leading management is Team Danganronpa! Although I’m not a part of it...someone here is part of it!” Shuichi said as he eyed all of us. “And why would we believe you?” Keebo asked him. 

“Have i ever lied to you? I tell the truth rather quickly, a bad characteristic of mine if you tell me.” He said looking down. “Who would this ‘Person’ be?” monokuma asked. “Tsugumi of course! But she has no memory! She told me that before this game even started! ‘It’s not everyday someone out of team danganronpa gets chosen to be the MASTERMIND!” He said as face grew more difficult to read. 

“What do you mean, get chosen?” I asked him. “Whoops!” was all he said ignoring my question. “You're all fictional like Kirigiri, Neagi, toko, celeste, Nagito, Hajime, Mikan, Gundam, Chaki, Monica and Koumra!” He said. “When you first arrived, which you have no memory of, were your true selves! Now your all fictional!” He explained to us all. “You're all boring people...as Nagito would, Hopeless people who don’t know their place!” He paused. 

“Your talents, your personality, your backstories are all fake! Including mine of course.” He said. He let that sink in our brain. “You know...it’s all fake!” He said. I was speechless. ‘I wasn’t really the Ultimate supreme leader, D.I.C.E isn’t-’ I thought. “T-this’ isn’t true!” Angie yelled. “Psh! It’s all what you wanted!” he said. “W-we Wanted this?” Keebo asked. 

“T-That’s impossible, only a sicko would want to take part-” I said before Shuichi shushed me. The room then went dark as a video started, It was shuichi there. “Number 154, My name is $(^#(^. I’ve always been a huge fan of danganronpa and….always wanted to be in. If I were in Danganronpa, I’d want to be the Ultimate Detective. I know there’s been a few in the past, and i’ve always loved these characters, i-I don’t have to be one, I’d do anything to be part of the show and be any role, Antagonist, protagonist, Side kick, Mastermind! If I ever get chosen I’d be the first blackened Detective!” The boy said as the screen faded to black. 

I came up with everything! Including Kaito’s illness! I also had him die a bit too early. Whoops!” He said. Maki glared at him. “Your feelings for each other! Fake, well expect towards me I guess. The free time I spent with you was well...genuine I guess. But After that THE PLOT COUNTIES! Man, I never thought being a mastermind would be this boring.” He said looking down. “Let’s get this voting started! Consider it a bet. If keebo votes for me, Danganronpa shall end! Keebo votes for one of you and BOOM! Danganronpa shall continue. Since Keibo’s whole purpose is to be the eyes for the viewers!” Shuichi said, letting out a cackle! Then the results were in after Keebo gave a speech. Shuichi had a vote. “Oh boo. You guys are no fun.” He said as the faces turned off. The academy then became destroyed. Shuichi and Monokuma waved.   
Shuichi’s POV  
“What a great game, don't you think Monokuma?” I asked him. He smiled, “It is better than a 53rd Junko Enoshima.” He said. I laughed, “I sure hope it’ll be a long time before Team Danganronpa decides to make a 54th season.” I said. Monokuma frowned. “Did they really change you that much?” Monokuma asked. Before I could answer I got squished and a bright light came up. “He’s up!” A high pitched voice yelled. “M-mikan?” I asked, “A-ah Mister. Saihara, I hope you're not upset, I’m not your nurse.” She said. I chuckled before My eyelids closed. ‘Of course not.’ I thought before I slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh I know this was a VERY long chapter and I uh didn't include everything in Chapter 6 trial but it did take 3 days including this day, 3/4/2021 to write this story. Don't worry this isn't the end as you could maybe tell, this IS a VR au so the aftermath shall be seen, some angsty Saiouma coming up!


	6. Awoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara wakes up.

I slept for a week, non-stop. Apparently it was from the stress of the killing game. Once I awoke, I was alone. Cold and alone, a thin blanket wrapped me as I wore a thin, patient's wear. I huddled up in a ball, trying to trap some of the heat. It was night time but I didn’t want to sleep. I looked at the ceiling a feeling of despair overcame...a boring feeling now. Something I had grown into blossomed into. 

Hope was something out of my reach for a long time, and will continue to be. I reached my hand towards the ceiling trying to cling onto something but to no avail, I just grabbed some O2. 

“Wow, you sure are weird Saihara.” A voice said. I jumped, it was a tired Kokichi he sat in a wheelchair. “Kokichi.” I mumbled...He looked hard into my eyes, I did the same. There was anger, sadness, betrayal, sadness, relief, in his eyes. So many emotions. I sighed and turned around. “Not even a sorry...you really are the worst Saihara.” He said then leaving. 

“What do I have to be sorry about? That I joined the game I love. That....I met the worst people in my life, that I-i..” I paused realizing I was talking to no one but myself. “Why should I be sorry about something I wanted.” I lastly mumbled. I took a deep breath. “Psh. What do they know. They are just a bunch of morons who have amnesia.” I said getting up. I stumbled a bit since I haven’t walked for who knows how long. I first tried to stand. My legs felt like jello. “This must be what walking is like for the first time.” I said trying to make a joke as I got in a wheelchair and went outside. 

The cold air felt good on my face as I stared at the stars. I then laughed, I laughed so long I could breathe. “I’ve led a miserable existence...but at least I’ll remember what I did with my life.” I managed to say as I caught my breath. I then went back to my room and stared at my bed. I stared at before I went in. I let the warmth go as I slept cold, but good. 

I woke up to the nurse...she was checking something. “Good morning.” I mumbled. “Oh, hi Mr. Saihara. Everything seems fine...I’ll be going now.” She said and left in a hurry. I shook my head and smiled. Then team Danganronpa walked in. “Excellent job Saihara.” A man said. I smiled at them. “Thank you.” He said. 

“You’ll be doing Physical therapy by yourself as well as your mental stuff, although I don’t think It’ll do much with your fucked up brain.” They said. I stayed quiet and nodded. “Goog. Good. I’ll be checking on Tsugumi. You might wanna get ready soon.” The man said and left me alone. I got up and tried to stand for a bit. It was easier then last night, that’s for sure. The nurse then came by and made me sit in. I then went in and did better than the nurses thought. I pushed myself...before tsugumi had to come in. 

It was the same thing over and over. After two months I could walk without a wheel chair. Then Therapy started for everyone. 

“How has the game affected your view of life?” Nobody asked. I sighed. “Nothing…” I said. “If you could do it again, would you?” nobody asked again. “Absolutely.” I said, “Why?” Nobody asked again. “Because…” I paused. Nobody stared at me, they started at my eyes, looking right through me. “I’d...get to…” I said, trying to answer. “Because it’s fun. Revealing yourself that you are the reason for their suffering, the face of despair is all over them. That is the reward of being the mastermind.” I said to Nobody. 

“Interesting.” Nobody said jotting notes. “What do you think of Keade? You were close, no?” Nobody asked after writing. “Her…” I averted my eyes. “She’s nothing...I would watch her die on repeat over and over again. I could care less for any of them.” I said. “Saihara...is that a lie?” I paused. “Lie.” I mumbled. 

“I love you.” A figure said… “Really?” I asked…. “Nope! That was a lie. Murderer. Nishi.” The figure said. 

“No.” I said looking at him. “Alright.” He said as he kept looking at me. “What do you remember from prior to the Killing game?” Nobody asked. 

“...” I said. I looked down as I got nervous. “E-everything.” I said. Nobody added more notes. “What is the happiest moment?” Nobody asked. 

“Cookies...Me and my Aunt used to make cookies together, if it was Christmas or not. Then my uncle would come home and we would eat a few cookies together...before he went back to work on Case.” I said. 

“How was your aunt. Is She well?” Nobody asked as a smirk rose. “She’s died...you know that.” I said glaring at him. “Sorry, I wasn’t aware.” Nobody said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna go on a haitus for a bit. Spring breaks comming on through so you'll get a chapter after that.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, how was it. Let me know what to fic and how I can fix it in the future! Thanks!


End file.
